scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A blast fairground
Summary Children from primary school attend to go to a amusement park which means wario and his friends work Characters present in outfits * Wario * Lulu * Mona (green amusement park worker outfit) * Jimmy T (azure blue amusement park worker outfit) * Kat and Ana (hot pink amusement park worker outfit) * Dribble and Spitz (orange and yellow amusement park worker outfits) * Young Cricket (vivid blue amusement park worker outfit) * Master Mantis (purple amusement park worker outfit) * 9-Volt (blue amusement park worker outfit and black helmet) (note: first episode that 9 volt has got a new hairstyle, long mullet) * 18-Volt (white amusement park worker outfit) * Orbulon (black amusement park worker outfit) * Dr. Crygor (yellow amusement park worker outfit) * Penny Crygor (amusement park worker outfit) * Ashley and Red (red amusement park worker outfit) * 5-Volt * Fronk (only a headset) * Mike (amusement park worker hat) * Natalie * Karla * Claire * Emma * Hannah * Matthew * Elliot * Adam * Rhys * Joey Transcript natalie: Come on guys, we won tickets joey: the children at primary school are excited, got your money? natalie: yep (at wickesteed park) lulu: (greets the children as they got off the coach) welcome! wario: yeah, welcome to the amusement park! (children gather for a photo) Natalie: everyone excited for a fun day out? children: yeah! natalie: then, say warioware! (at fairground) Rhys: so, what ride you wanna go first? kid: the ladybird! kid 2: the log flume! Karla: um, the roller coaster might be a good one (at the roller coaster, Mona is working as a roller coaster worker) Mona: ok guys, please remain seated, please keep your arms and legs inside the veichle at all times (the ride starts, after that) Mona: everybody off! natalie: now that rocks! I mean that made me go fast (At the umbrella rides, 9 volt and Natalie are on) 9 volt: what is that? natalie: the umbrellas 9 volt: why? natalie: because that ride rocks, the colours are red, green, yellow, blue and purple jimmy t: get ready, keep arms and legs inside the umbrella (Cut to the fairground, Penny crygor is on the rocking tug ride) penny crygor: this is going to be a blast dr crygor: i know mike: I can’t go on that, I could get sick (After the ride) penny: that was cool (at the lakeside, 9 volt was on the monorail ride searching for 18 volt) 9 volt: 18 volt? Where are you? 18 volt: i’m At water chute 9 volt: are you taking your clothes off? 18 volt: yes, I am about to jump off and sing row row row your boat 9 volt: jump off and what? 18 volt: boys and girls, let’s sing a song that we all know, row row row your boat! children: YAY! 9 volt: wait, what? 18 Volt: Row, row, row your boat Gently down the stream Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily Life is but a dream Row, row, row your boat Gently to the shore If you see a crocodile Don't forget to scream! (children screaming as 9 volt falls down) 9 volt: ow! 18 volt: 9 volt? Are you ok? Fronk: a jet plane ride? 9 volt: yep, looks like kids are ready to ride! fronk: good stuff 9 volt: yep (the little kids went on the jet plane ride) 9 volt: hey kids, shall we sing a song together? kids: YEAH! 9 volt: then let’s do this! And a one, and a two! (Sings) Oh airplane airplane up in the sky, please take me with you wherever you fly, over the clouds oh so high, let’s meet the rainbow in the sky! They all around in the sky and they fly way up high, some planes are big as building and some are small as cars, some can transport people and fly near to the stars, I love to look up and see their wings and wave, some can land on water and roads, you can make them out of paper! Throw it in the air and go! I really like to look up hey! airplane airplane up in the sky, please take me with you wherever you fly, over the clouds oh so high, let’s meet the rainbow in the sky! Oh yeah! (the ride ends) 5 volt: very good 9 volt! Category:Warioware adventures episodes